DarkRain Dewdrop
INfobox drawn by luna }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #000, #5a00c7, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator |Amethyst |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute |Idk shes a wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute |Rainy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color |This purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Theme Animal' |Bottlenose Dolphin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song |Renegades- X Ambassadors |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality |ENFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #000, #5a00c7, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age |9 Years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender |Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation |Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe |SeaWings/NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal |no |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence |Opportunity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives |no |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies |no |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies |idk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes |idk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes |boars |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities |NIghtWing & SeaWing mixture of powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons |Claws, tail, weak mouth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships |Nope |} |} this is amethyst's dragon. no touchie. Appearance Purple everywhere, except they slowly fade to a blue at the feet and tip of tail like this She is missing 2 claws on her back left leg, from a fight with Tyke. Personality ok Abilities She can breathe underwater, but only near the water surface, from sea level - 39 yards. Dark can blend into the water at night if the moon isn't too bright. Rainy can only breathe a little bit of fire, barely enough to activate firewood. This can not be accessed all the time, as she would have to build up the power on land, so mostly just after/during school she can do it. DarkRain can use her stripes to light up things, but there are far less stripes to use, and it's weird what's in her control. She can seperate doing her head and wings, but her tail/underbelly/legs can only with something else on. History When Darkrain was born, she was abandoned and sent to an orphanage. Luckily, Dark was adopted quickly because she was cute(note the was). She resides in a home of SeaWings and has been told she is a SeaWing with melanism. However, this didn't convince Rainy for long, though. She got into the maze flyers, and for a year, she called everyone a shank or a klunkbucket. Gallery nothing goes here im to lazy to delete Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids